As smart terminals have been rapidly propagated, a great number of RF transceivers for transmitting/receiving signals to/from the smart terminals have been installed, and various methods for amplifying or dividing power in the RF transceivers have been developed.
However, to provide a configuration of a power divider, an additional band pass filter should be provided in order to improve stop band characteristics of a Wilkinson power divider, causing an increase in the volume or size of the power divider. Thus, miniaturization of the power divider is limited. Moreover, spurious harmonics generated based on a design frequency of a Wilkinson power divider may operate as noise in an adjacent channel.